The Phantom of the Opera revised version
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: ITS THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT! I hated the ending to the movie that came out in 2004 or 2005, so I'm making my own fanfic where Christine ends up with Erik A.K.A. Phantom ***Adopted by animexmanga23
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Phantom of the Opera. The director and the author owns them. Oh these characters are the ones from the movie.

A/N: I hated the ending to the movie, so now I'm doing a fanfic. Its start off right at the end of the movie where Christine is leaving with Raoul, but she remembers some memories with the Phantom, and she changes her mind. Plus, people in my story right now Christine is pregnant but no one knows but her.

Italics - Phantom

Bold - Christine

Bold italics - Phantom and Christine

Chapter 1: Gone

As Christine held onto Raoul's back she dimly heard someone singing.

_Its over now! The music, of the Night!_

She sighed as he slowly rowed the boat to a safe spot and her mind flashed to a graveyard moment, not that long ago.

_Wandering child, _

_so lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance _

**Angel or Father?**

**Friend or Phantom? **

**Who is it there staring? **

_Have you forgotten your angel?_

**Angel, oh speak What endless longings Echo in this whisper? **

_Too long you've wandered in winter _

_Far from my fathering gaze _

**Wildly my mind beats against you **

_You resist _

**Yet the soul obeys! **

_Yet your soul obeys!_

_**Angel of music**_

**I denied you **

_You denied me _

_**Turning from true beauty **_

_**Angel of music **_

**My protector **

_Do not shun me _

**Come to me strange angel **

_Come to your strange angel_

_I am your angel of Music!_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!_

Then her mind skipped to her last memory of him before he made her leave with Raoul.

**Pitiful creature of darkness**

**What kind of life have you known? **

**God give me courage to show you **

**You are not alone. **

In her memory she kissed the Phantom on the lips, twice. She then saw him starting to cry. '_Why is he crying? He finally got what he wanted. . .What's wrong with him? I love him. Why would he cry if I just kissed him? And promising to marry him at the same time? Men are so confusing!'_ The distant singing of the approaching gang of people coming to kill the Phantom were getting closer. He looked at her.

_Take him! Forget me!_

_Forget all of this!_

_Leave me alone, _

_Forget all you've seen_

_Go now, don't let them find you!_

_Take the boat, swear to me never to tell_

_The secret you know, of the Angel in Hell._

_Go now! Go now, and leave me!_

Christine blinked as she heard Raouls voice.

"Christine, we must get going." She stopped and turned at the direction in which they just came from.

"Raoul, I don't want him to die." She stepped back into the water and started to wade through it.

"Christine!"

~At the Phantom's lair~

Christine walked under the gate and stopped in horror, since it was completely deserted. No was there anymore.

**Angel of music!**

**Guide and Guardian,**

**Grant to me your glory!**

**Angel of music, **

**Hide no longer**

**Come to me, strange angel!**

She paused, half-expecting to hear his usual reply. She didn't hear anything. She sank to her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks. '_He's gone. They killed him. . .No! I won't believe it!'_ She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Christine spun around, but came face-to-face with Raoul.

"Raoul!" She gave him a quick hug.

"Whats wrong Christine?" He looked her in the eyes, and more tears went rolling.

"He's gone. I think they killed him." Raoul gave her a reassuring hug.

"I don't think they killed him though."

"You don't?"

"No. I'm pretty sure he escaped before they got here." Raoul pointed towards the broken mirrors. Christine ran over to them, checking each one. Until she came across one with a curtain hanging over it. She was about to pull it back until Raoul stopped her.

"Wait, Christine. Let the tension around here ease up before you go tracking him down again." Christine nodded silently vowing that she would find him again, and then marry him.

Alright review! For those who saw the movie, do not fear she does not go with Raoul obviously in this story! When the Phantom does show up, I'll be using the name they gave him in the book : Erik. So more than likely if someone appears speaking of someone with the name of "Erik" spelled just like that in this story, its more than likely the Phantom their talking about ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the play or the movie.

A/N: Alright in the previous chapter Christine does not know whether or not Erik A.K.A. The phantom is alive or not, but Raoul believes he is. This chapter skips forward some years and Raoul finds out why Christine wanted to find the Phantom so badly, and it wasn't just because of her love.

Chapter 2: Marie

Christine sighed as she stared at all the remaining flowers that had not wilted yet from 4 years ago at the last time she sang at the Opera Populaire. _'That was the last time I saw him. . .'_ She buried her face in her hands as tears started to go down, but a little girl's voice interrupted her.

"I lost my ball, Mommy!" Christine groaned.

"Marie! I gave you that ball specifically for you to NOT lose it! WHAT am I going to do with you?!" Marie had brownish-black curly hair and she almost looked like Christine except for one little detail. Her eyes. They were blue. (A/N: Look closely in the movie and you'll see someone has blue eyes.)

"I'm sorry Mommy, its just that it fell down some steps into some water through this barred-thing." Christine groaned again.

"Were you playing near the Opera Populaire again?" Marie nodded her head.

"Yes I was Mommy! That place is so fun! Sometimes I hear these loud voices ringing out from it. . ." Christine would've been worried except a month before Marie had been born, some people threw a fundraiser to rebuild the Opera Populaire since the unknown fire had really taken a toll on its former beauty. . .and people were missing their Opera. So the Opera Populaire had been rebuilt and more-than-likely the underground lake was completely cut off from the world now.

"Marie, listen to me this one time please." Marie nodded her head again.

"Stop going near the Opera Populaire. There's.....a lot of bad people there that might hurt you. In fact don't go near it without me there. Okay?"

"Okay. Mommy?"

"Yes?" Christine was hoping it wasn't the question that a lot of children ask single mothers when there are no men around the house or why its only the two of them.

"Where's Daddy? And how come I have no siblings?" Christine moaned in her head. '_A double-whammy! How to explain to her that I have no idea where her father is AND that she has no other siblings because I have no idea where he is?'_ Thats when someone knocked on Christine's door.

"Marie ask again later, Okay? Now go to your room." Marie ran down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom. Christine waited until she heard Marie's door open and close. She opened the front door and saw Raoul standing in the doorway.

"May I come in Christine?"

"Go ahead. I still haven't found him."

"Christine....he thinks that your married to me." Her head whipped around to look at him.

"How do you know this?!" None of them noticed the little girl at the top of the stairs.

"Christine its obvious!"

~With Marie~

Marie watched as her mother yelled at some dude that reminded her of a girl. (A/N: I'm sorry! I think Raoul looks like a girl in some scenes......all scenes.) Thats when she felt a strange presence in her mother's room. So as a normal 4 year old child, she went to go investigate.

"Hello?" She called. She left the room, and went back to the stairwell, continuing to watch her mom fight with the man. (A/N: **WARNING: Angry 4 year old coming up!**)

When he slapped her mother, thats when she had enough. She ran down the stairs and kicked the main in the knees, making him cry out in pain.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE GIRLY-BOY!!!!" Christine's eyes grew wide in horror as Raoul's eyes landed on her daughter and she knew he was comparing Marie to herself and someone else.

"She's why you wanted to find the Phantom so badly?!" Christine nodded her head.

"But its none of your business Raoul! Leave Marie out of this!" Marie looked from Christine to Raoul, hoping that this man WAS NOT her father. Thats when Meg walked down the stairs.

"I think its time for you to leave Raoul. You've overstayed your welcome." Raoul turned towards Meg and was surprised that she was actually glaring at him.

"Yes. I think you're right Meg. Good-bye Christine, see you around sometime." Raoul left, glancing at Marie the entire time.

"Mommy you didn't answer. Where's Daddy?" Christine broke down in tears.

"I don't know where he is Marie! He left somewhere!" Marie also started to cry. Meg's eyes started to water until she remembered who Marie's father was. '_Poor child. Even if she knew her father, she'd be scared of him....especially with that face....'_

"Uh, Christine? Isn't it time for lunch?" Christine looked at the clock.

"Yes I suppose it is. Alright Marie lets go eat." Meg, Chrisine and Marie entered the kitchen fixing up some food.

~At the Opera Populaire~

Raoul watched in horror as some of the old members of the Opera Populaire tried to bring out the Phantom again. They even suggested getting Carlotta back, but no one agreed. They all wanted to keep their ears in tact. When someone mentioned selling out Box 5, they all thought they heard his echoing voice.

"Did I not instruct, that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" The Mistero (A/N: Don't remember his name or how to spell it.) clapped his hands.

"Lets do that! Someone go sit up in Box 5." Andre impishly walked up there and sat down on the soft comfy, cozy seat of Box 5. The voice didn't appear.

"Maybe it has to be a room full of people?" Raoul shook his head.

"I don't think it was just the Box 5 that had angered him that night. Remember? He had simply instructed that Christine sing the Countess part and Carlotta do the Pageboy. But you both did the opposite of what he had commanded." Andre nodded his head.

"You are right Raoul. We shall once again redo that Opera two nights from now, someone find Carlotta and someone get Christine. Only this time we will applease him. Christine, if she agrees, will be the Countess!" None of them noticed the dark shadow retreat through a hidden door. '_How dare that fool re-enter my domain?! I gave him prize and this is how he repays me?! By returning here? I will not stand for this!'_ He walked swiftly through hidden doorways, then lifted up a handle to reveal a hidden door on the floor, stepped through and closed the latch. No one knew it was there since it blended in so well with the decore. If someone did happen to find it, it would lead them to the Phantom's lair.

Alright review! I want your guy's opinions if I should make the Phantom's face somehow heal? So he won't have to wear the mask anymore. Its up to you guys, cause I already know what I would do, but I want to know what YOU guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by the person who wrote the book, and did the play and movie.

A/N: Alright this chapter Marie gets to meet somebody new that she likes more than Raoul while her mother is yelling at the managers of the Opera Populaire. Alright on with the story.

_Women - Italics_

**Men - Bold**

_**Men and Women - Bold Italics**_

Chapter 3: Trying to draw out the Phantom

Christine looked up as someone knocked on her door. '_Marie is asleep, I wonder who that could be?'_ When Christine answered it she saw the two men she didn't want to ever see again.

"What are you two doing here?" Meg came down the stairs as the two men walked in the house.

"We are going to try and draw out the Phantom, and we need your help." Meg rolled her eyes.

"What you guys didn't just think of making Carlotta sing again in the Opera Populaire? That would work, you know how he hates her voice."

"Yes, but we want to please him, not piss him off." The two men were Andre and Figumare (A/N: Is that his name? The tall dark haired one.). Christine rolled her eyes.

"So what is it that I have to do?"

"We just want you to sing. We are thinking about doing the one when you were supposed to be the Countess, but instead we pissed him off by putting Carlotta in the role and filled up Box 5." Meg laughed.

"That was your own fault.......wait why don't you just fill up Box 5 again?" Andre looked at her.

"We tried that already. Nothing happened."

"Maybe Christine has to be on stage for him to make an appearance." Christine groaned. '_I don't want to sing anymore though! Marie would never look at me the same way ever again!'_ Figumare then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Why don't we do his **Don Juan Triumphant** and see if he stars in it again like he did last time." Meg nodded and so did Andre. The three of them looked at Christine, since it was up to her. Especially since she had been the star in that Opera.

"Fine! I'll do it to bring Erik back out." Christine stomped up the stairs to grab the dress she had worn durning that play and sighed. '_I don't know if I can still fit it. Ever since Marie's birth, I had not lost all the pregnancy fat.'_

"Mommy?" Christine turned around to look at a groggy Marie.

"Marie did you wake up?" Marie nodded.

"I had a dream about you. Did you use to sing Opera?" Christine sucked in her breath. But Meg answered before she could.

"Yes Marie. You're mother was and probably still is good at singing Opera."

"Really? She sounded like an angel in my dream." Meg smiled.

"Christine bring Marie with you to the Opera house. She needs to see what her mom is best at." Marie looked from Meg to Christine, not understanding what was going on.

"Alright, but I don't want Marie to get hurt or worse......lost." Marie puffed up her chest.

"Don't worry mommy! I won't get lost! Angels will look after me!" That made the color drain from Christine's face, but she put a smile on.

"No, not Angels." Christine took a deep breath and Meg smiled, knowing what Christine was attempting.

_An Angel of Music _

_Will guide you_

Then for some reason she stopped. Marie's eyes had gone wide.

"Mommy you CAN sing Opera!" Marie ran into her mom's arms, making tears roll down Christine's face. '_I hope he heard me as well. Erik....I miss you.'_

~The Next day~

Marie stared in awe at the Opera Populaire. Sure she'd played around and near it before, but she had never been inside the place. She watched as the maids and servants got the stage ready for rehearsal. She remembered that her mother didn't want her to be there for the rehearsal, so she went exploring. She stopped outside a room, that had a plaque reading "Christine". '_That's mommy's name.'_ Marie entered the room and stared at all the flowers on tables and the floor.

"Wow....." Marie breathed but the mirror caught her attention most. When she looked at the table to her right she saw a single red rose, with black lace around the stem. Feeling that strange presence again, Marie stared right at the mirror.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A sweet voice answered her. (A/N: Guys I am making up these next lyrics, so please bear with me.)

**Young child, what is it that you seek?**

"So there is someone here! Who are you?"

**I am the Angel of Music. You are?**

"Marie Daae. Christine Daae is my mommy." For a few minutes the voice didn't answer her, and Marie was afraid the Angel of Music had left.

**Christine Daae......She has a very good voice. I tutored her myself.**

"Why are you singing? Can you talk normally?"

**I can, but I don't want to.**

"Can I see you?" When the voice didn't answer, Marie knew he or she had left. The strange presence had left. Christine then entered the room.

"Marie there you are! What are you doing in here?"

"Mommy I heard it! I heard the Angel of Music!" Christine pulled her head back to look at Marie.

"When?"

"Just now! Before you came in. He or she sounded very sad while singing. When I mentioned that you were my mommy, he or she went very quite then said you have a very nice voice and that he or she tutored you him or her self. Then I asked if I could see what he or she looks like and he or she left. Then you came in."

"Marie the Angel of Music is......." Christine sighed.

"The Angel of Music is a guy."

"How was rehearsal mommy?"

"Very well. Tomorrow we are performing it on stage and hopefully the Phantom showes up."

"Mommy, who is the Phantom?"

"He's a man who lives in the basement of the Opera House and he is a very old friend of mine." Marie looked away from Christine. '_Mommy isn't telling me something important.'_

~The Play~

Marie was wiggling in her seat waiting for the play to begin. She couldn't wait to see her mom sing on stage! But she had to seat next to he-she Raoul. (A/N: Thats what she's calling him now. He-She.) Thats when the curtains pulled back and she could see women and men dancing wearing black and red outfits.

_**Here the sire may serve the dam!**_

_**Here the master takes his meat!**_

_**Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!**_

_Poor, young maiden_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets,_

_You will have to pay the bill,_

_tangled in the winding sheets!_

_**Serve the meal and serve the maid!**_

_**Serve the master so that when **_

_**tables, plans, and maids are laid,**_

_**Don Juan triumphants**_

_**Once again!**_

Marie's face was all scrunched up at Carlotta's voice and she could understand why Andre and Figumare were saying the Phantom didn't like Carlotta's voice. Marie bounced in her seat when Meg came on the stage twirling and she caught a little bag. (A/N: Remember they have a different guy doing Erik's part, since the original one was killed by Erik.)

**Passarino, faithful friend**

**Once again, recite the plan**

**You're young guest**

**believes I'm you- I, the master, you, the man**

**When you met, you wore my cloak**

**She could not have seen your face.**

**She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place!**

**Furtivley, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine**

**When its late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine**

**You come home, I use your voice**

**Slam the door like crack of doom!**

**I shall say "Come hide with me! Where, oh where? Of course, my room!"**

**Poor thing hasn't got a chance**

**Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.**

**Conquest is assured!**

**If I do not forget myself and laugh!**

**Hahahahahahaha**

Marie sighed in boredom as she waited for her mom to come on to the stage. When she did, she was bouncing in her seat again.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love_

Marie glanced towards the men again, since the curtain moved. She realized in horror that the "master" was a TOTALLY different person now! (A/N: Here he comes guys!)

**Master?**

**Passarino.**

**Go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey**

**You have come here**

**In pursuit of your deepest urge**

**In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent**

**Silent**

**I have brought you**

**That our passions may fuse and merge**

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me**

**Dropped all defenses,**

**Completely succumbed to me**

**Now you are here with me**

**No second thoughts**

**You've decided**

**Decided**

Marie watched him flip his cloak a bit in awe. Her mom looks so entranced.

**Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances  
the games we've played till now are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ...**

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us ...?

Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return ... 

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence ..._

I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why ...  
In my mind,  
I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts,

I've decided, decided ...  
  
_Past the point of no return  
no going back now  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun ...  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one ...?  
_  
_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us ...?  
__**Past the point of no return the final threshold  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ...  
We've passed the point of no return ...  
**_  
**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...  
Lead me, save me from my solitude ...  
Say you want me with you, here beside you ...  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of ... ****  
**

Thats when Christine took off his mask and everyone gasped. Whatever was supposed to happen didn't happen. Andre stood up from his seat and yelled "That is not the Phantom of the Opera! Where is your horrible burn?!" Christine stared into the face of the man she had assumeded was Erik, but his burn was no longer on his face. '_He sings like Erik, looks like Erik, but he doesn't have the burn.'_

"Christine...." The man who was supposedly "Erik" whispered her name. Marie then ran onto the stage.

"Mommy!!" She ran up the steps and stood behind Christine.

"Marie go back to Raoul." Christine glimpsed the hurt flash through the man's face and she knew it was Erik.

"Raoul? But mommy I don't want to be near the He-She!" Erik's eyes widened. '_Raoul lets his own daughter talk to him like that?!'_ Christine turned towards Erik.

"You look very good Erik." Erik bowed.

"Thank you Christine. It took a lot of work, but I managed to heal my face. You hear that Andre!? My "horrible burn" is no longer my trade mark! It is the fear I shall put in all of your hearts!" Christine grabbed Erik's arm.

"Erik. You didn't understand me 4 years ago. I chose you." Christine leaned up and kissed Erik on the lips, making Marie gag.

"But aren't you married to Raoul?"

"No...."

"Then....the child.....?" Christine looked at Erik with all her love in the world.

"Is yours." Raoul walked up the stairs right at that moment.

"Such a happy family reunion. Cops!" Suddenly Erik and Christine had guns pointed at them. Raoul at the same moment grabbed Marie.

"MOMMY!!!! DADDY!!!!!" Marie had heard Christine say that this Erik dude was her father. Christine put her hand over her mouth while Erik glared at Raoul. Raoul smirked at Erik.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll turn you both over to the cops now. Lets go Marie."

"LET ME GO YOU HE-SHE!!! I MEAN IT!!! MOMMY!!!! DADDY!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Marie's screams echoed throught the Opera Populaire as Raoul took her away. Erik leaned down towards Christine's ear.

"Hold on to my neck." Christine obeyed and suddenly they went flying through the floor and into the fake fire like 4 years ago. '_Finally I have Erik back.......but I lost Marie. Erik and I will have to save her from Raoul.'_

Alright review!!! Erik is back!! His face is healed, he has a family......but Raoul kidnapped his daughter! Review to find out how Erik and Christine will get their daughter back!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from the Play or the musicals or the book.

A/N: Hello once again people. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I am suffering writers block for a lot of my stories on here and it sucks. But I am on Spring Break now and I have one thing to say to whoever thinks because I am basing the story off the movie version of POTC, then don't even bother to review ok? Cause I just don't want to hear it. If you do submit a review like that, nothing bad will happen. I'll just use those comments to keep me warm at night. But anyways here's the next chapter for those of you who have waited a long time.

Chapter 4: Return to the lair

Christine looked around as Erik searched for something in his lair. It had been a long time since the last time she was down here...and she really did not like how that day had turned out. Erik came out and looked at her.

"Christine? What's wrong?" She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about Marie." She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking herself slowly. She blinked in surprise when she felt Erik's arms wrap around her protectively.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back. I promise."

"How did you exactly heal your face?" Erik sighed softly and didn't answer for a few moments.

"Aloe Vera lotion."

"Lotion?"

"Yes. It works wonders. But Christine listen to me, how I healed my face doesn't matter. What we need to focus on is how we are going to rescue Marie."

"Right. Any ideas?"

"May I ask why you're asking me if I have any ideas?"

"Well your a genius correct?" Erik smiled at her and chuckled.

"Yes I am a genius. All right. Do you know where all of Raoul's business's or whatever it is he owns are located?"

"No, not really."

"Well that rules that plan out."

"What?"

"Oh I was planning on breaking into one of his facilities and taking Marie back that way. But since neither of us know, then we'll just have to go with plan B."

"What's plan B?" Erik looked at her and sighed.

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to do it." Christine narrowed her eyes.

"What's plan B?" She asked again, but with a stern voice. Erik sighed again and looked away.

"We wait until Raoul shows up again, follow him, and hopefully he leads us to Marie." Christine's jaw dropped and she looked at Erik in disbelief for a long moment. This was the best he could come up with? What the heck had he been doing these years while trying to heal his face with aloe vera lotion?!

"Erik..."

"Yes, I know it's lame. But for now that's just plan B. That's our last option. Give me a couple of days to think of something better all right? I just can't seem to think correctly right now." Christine turned around in his arms, so she was facing him.

"Then why don't we go to sleep?"

"Yes. Sleep sounds very good right now." Christine followed Erik into the room and they both layed next to each other, falling to sleep quickly.

Ok I know it's short but thats chapter four. Review please and hopefully none of you guys are too upset with me...I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long. It was wrong of me *lowers head* I'll get better with it, I promise. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Phantom of the Opera characters.

A/N: Forgive me again! I didn't mean to put it off this long! I don't like doing that to reviewers who are waiting for the next chapter...Writers block sucks! Oh well, I finally have the whole story set into my mind, so HOPEFULLY updates will come quickly..Ok the food mentioned in this chapter, I don't know if Paris has the food, but I'm not going to find out what kind of food they would have right now.

Chapter 5: A New Plan

Christine woke up the next morning only to find herself alone in bed. '_Where did he go?'_ Climbing out of the bed, she looked around only to find him not there.

"Erik?" She recieved no answer. Starting to breath quickly, she went to his organ and tried to find any indication that he was still there, just ignoring her for some reason.

"Erik!" Still no answer. Falling to her knees, Christine covered her eyes with her hands. '_Where did he go? Why did he go?'_ She jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder, but a familiar voice made her sigh.

"Christine." Standing up and facing him, Christine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where were you?" He held up some bags that had food in them.

"Hungry?"

"You went to get breakfast?"

"No. I went to get lunch."

"Lunch?" Erik nodded.

"Yes, its midday."

"Oh...how long was I sleeping?"

"A while. While I was out, I asked a few people if they knew where Raoul's businesses are located at. None knew." He handed Christine a bagel, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you. Erik?"

"Hm?" He pulled out another bagel for himself.

"What are we going to do if we never find Marie?"

"Don't talk like that right now. We'll find her." Christine nodded and took a bite from the bagel. As worried as she was about Marie, she had to force herself to eat. '_I'm sure Erik has come up with some sort of plan to get her back now, instead of that worthless plan from last night...'_

"Erik?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a better plan now?" He sighed and set down the bagel that he was eating.

"Yes." Christine's eyes widened and she stopped eating completely, looking at him hopefully.

"Well? What is it?" He looked at her sadly, before giving another sigh.

"You'll be staying here, while I go out and try to find Raoul myself." Christine narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me." He turned away from her, not touching his bagel now.

"Erik! You can't just leave me here! She's my daughter as well!"

"Christine, don't think that I have not thought this through all the way, because I have. The only way for Raoul to not expect us coming, if you are somewhere else. For four years, while trying to heal my face, I spent my free time exploring all of Paris, familiarizing myself with the building structures. I know this town from the bottom up."

"Just like you know this Opera House from the bottom up..."

"Exactly. Now finish eating your bagel, you'll be the star while I'm searching."

"What?"

"You'll be staying here. I've all ready worked it out with those two fools. Christine, you must appear as if you've given up hope, in case Raoul shows up here." Nodding, Christine picked up her bagel and finished it. '_So he's going to go after Raoul by himself? I guess he can hold his own against him...but...'_ She kept on flashing back to his fight against Raoul in the graveyard four years ago. If she hadn't been there, Raoul would've killed him. When Erik left the room they were in for a few minutes, Christine wrapped her arms around herself. '_What if the fight goes the same way? I'll have no way of knowing, since I'll be here singing for the crowds...'_

All right review! Let me know what you think of chapter 5! And yes I really hope I can update at least every 2 weeks now...I have about 5 or 6 other stories going on at the moment including this one. But review please! Reviews encourage me to update faster!


End file.
